


Two Halves Of A Whole

by Wolf_dog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Dragon Sherlock, Dragons, Eggs, Human John, M/M, Soulmates, Telepathy, Top Sherlock, True Love, very sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson lived in the world of Dragons and Matches (a Dragon's soulmate). He is given an egg to care for and to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves Of A Whole

Dragons used to be things of myth and legend, but then a dragon appeared in London and presented a round blue egg to the Queen of England. For decades, people were wary of dragons and untrusting, and all eggs were claimed and given straight to the royal family, but they didn’t hatch. Only the first egg, the one that had been given to the Queen had hatched. A servant stumbled across the eggs and one of them hatched. Then, people began conducting research, and they found that once the eggs were given back to whom the dragons had given them, they hatched. They called it ‘Matching’. From then on, dragons and their eggs were treated with respect and revered.

They found that dragons could catch their size at will – except for when they were first born. They could go from being the size of a child, to the size of one of the towers of London. Dragons were secretive, and only those that were Matched knew much about them. Still, seeing a dragon was rare.

John Watson grew up as a Gifted. He could move his consciousness up and see the energy world. There were not many who could do what he could, though it used to be very common, now it was rare. John kept it a secret, as he didn’t see any point in bragging about it.  It was gorgeous, the energy world, with bright pulsing colours or dark, dull colours (depending on whether the owner was good or bad, and those that were both good and bad had a swirling mix of both).

At twenty, he was strolling through London when he saw a dragon ahead. Surprised, John stilled and gazed at it. It was gorgeous, and a fire-red colour. At its side was a woman, her hand resting on the dragon’s neck. Curious, John shifted into the energy world and stared at it in awe. Wow. He’d never seen a dragon in the energy world before, and the colours were so bright and pure!

There was another, smaller energy under its chin, John noticed curiously and focused on it. An egg! The dragon must be searching for the Match. No one knew how a dragon chose, and as John watched, he could see the outline of the baby dragon twist and turn in the egg, and point straight at him.

Blinking in shock, he watched as the dragon turned towards him as well, and with the human at its side, hurried towards him. Blinking rapidly, John shifted out of the energy world and watched, stunned, as the dragon quickly headed straight for him.

Was it the baby that chose? Before he could process any further, there was the large, elegant face of a dragon in his face, then an egg being pressed into his hands. Automatically, he curled his fingers around it and cuddled it to his chest. It was black in colour, and fit easily in his cupped palms. So entranced in staring at it, John didn’t even realise until he’d looked up, that the dragon was gone, leaving him with the egg and an envelope.

Giving an amused smile, John stroked the egg gently with his fingertips. It was warm to the touch, and John felt affection roll through him. Sighing and shaking his head, John turned. Looks like he wasn’t going to work today.

Dragon eggs all took different times to hatch, between a few days and a month. He would need to stay by its side and care for it and make sure no harm came to the precious egg in his hands.

Glancing around, it seemed like no one had noticed, and he quickly hid the dragon egg in the cradle of his arms and opened the envelope. There was a key with a tag attached reading, “ _221B Baker Street.”_

Hesitating for a moment, and then shrugging, John guessed that was now his place. He’d heard that the parents picked out a place for their baby and the Match so that they would have a good place.

John quickly hailed a cab and headed back to his place. He didn’t let go of the egg as he quickly packed his few possessions into boxes and then went and hailed another cab and went to 221B Baker Street. Hesitantly, John opened the door and walked up the stairs and to flat B. He inserted the key hesitantly, half-surprised that it actually worked.

John opened the door and stepped inside. “This is our new home, I guess,” John murmured to the egg, stroking the black shell tenderly.

* * *

 

John placed the egg on the bed as he unpacked his things, constantly checking on it and touching it to assure himself that it was okay. Once everything in the bedroom was unpacked, John picked the egg up and taking it with him into the kitchen where he kept it in one arm as he unpacked everything there. It took him a long time to get everything unpacked, and once he had it was already lunchtime.

Picking up his phone, John saw that he had several missed calls from his boss, and a message from Sarah.

Sarah. John had been meant to go on a date with her this week. Sighing, John knew he wouldn’t go. He was needed here, with this egg and the precious dragon life inside. He couldn’t keep dating her, it was unfair to her.

He would call her later, when she’d finished work, John decided. Moving over to the couch, he settled the warm egg into his lap and called his boss. He informed her that he was taking a month off with annual leave, and didn’t say much about it. For some reason, he didn’t want to tell anybody about the egg until it was hatched and wouldn’t come to harm.

He wrapped his arms around the egg and turned on the telly, lightly caressing the shell with his fingers absently as he watched shows.

* * *

 

Sarah didn’t take it well, but John hadn’t expected her to. He managed to firmly tell her that it was over, then went to bed with the egg and curled up around it under the blankets.

John spent the next two weeks at home, taking the egg everywhere he went, not wanting it out of sight.

On the sixteenth day, John woke to the feel of soft breath on his face, a warm weight on his chest and an insistent, ‘ _John!_ ’ sounding in his head. With a groan, John opened his eyes and then pressed backwards in shock. There was a black dragon face staring at him, with gorgeous sea-coloured eyes gazing at him.

“Ah, hello,” John greeted with a smile, his voice rough from sleep and he propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 _John,_ the voice repeated, sounding pleased. _I’m hungry._

“You-you can speak in my head,” John stated, blinking in shock, his still-asleep mind not functioning properly.

The dragon rolled his eyes and snorted. _Yes, John, I can. We are one, two halves of a whole. I share your mind, and you share mine. I can access any and every memory you have, just as you can do to me._

After a hesitant moment, the dragon took a careful step forward and pressed his small head against John’s cheek. _I’m glad you broke up with that woman. You are mine now._

John smiled, a hand coming up to gently stroke down the black, smooth, scaly back. There were soft, tiny, hardly noticeable spikes along it. “I thought dragons had armour,” John said in surprise, sitting up a bit more.

_We’re not born with it, John. It has to grow. Hence why no one ever sees baby dragons. We are vulnerable like this, we need to stay here for another few weeks before we can go out._

A loud rumbly noise came from the dragon’s stomach, and John chuckled softly. “Right, food. I’ll go get some,” John said with a smile, stroking the dragon once more before gently picking him up and placing him on the bed.

John rolled off of the bed and stood, stretching out and yawning. He took a step before he was halted by the dragon calling out, _Wait! Where are you going?_

Looking back in surprise at the dragon, he saw the panic in his eyes. “To the kitchen?”

The dragon scuttled across the bed and up his arm, his head and front claws resting on one shoulder, and his hind claws and tail on the other, soft wings fluttering slightly. **_Never_** _leave me alone, John. Not ever. I **must** go everywhere with you. _

John blinked in surprise, but nodded. “Alright. I’m sorry,” John apologised softly.

Heading into the kitchen with the dragon draped comfortably across his shoulders, John revelled in the freedom of having two hands to use again instead of one, and not having to worry about constantly checking on the egg, as the dragon was firmly on his shoulders and obviously not going anywhere.

“Hey, do you have a name?” John asked as he rifled through the fridge to find something to eat. “And, what do you eat?”

 _Sherlock. My name is Sherlock,_ the dragon – Sherlock – told him, then in a swift movement, slid down his left arm, wrapping his long, sleek tail around John’s upper arm, his hind claws digging into John’s jumper and he gazed into the fridge before stretching his neck and plucking out a packet of raw steak. _This. Just like it is._ Sherlock told him, easing back with his prize and clambering back up John’s arm gracefully and returning to his previous position, his tail staying lightly curled around John’s arm.

“Alright, then,” John said, and hummed softly, lifting his arm carefully to take the packet from Sherlock’s sharp teeth, and headed over to the cupboards and retrieved a plate and a knife.

He cut the plastic packaging and took out all four raw steaks, placing them on the plate. They were rather large, so he cut them all in half. “You are _not_ eating those on me,” John protested firmly when Sherlock made to take the meat and eat it on John’s shoulder, “You’ll get the juices all over my jumper!”

Sherlock huffed and slid down John’s arm and gracefully onto the table, his tail relocating to wrap around John’s wrist and make sure he didn’t go far. Amused, John took a seat at the table and watched.

Curious about the mental link Sherlock had talked about earlier, John awkwardly tried probing for Sherlock’s mind. After a few moments, he shifted into the energy world.  A gold thread was linking himself and Sherlock, from his heart to Sherlock’s. He could see the pure colours of blue and yellow and bright green and the pink tinge of love surrounding Sherlock, and he smiled.

Lifting the hand that wasn’t attached to Sherlock, John stayed in the energy world as he moved his hand through the line. It didn’t bend or curve, or even flicker. It was strong. Curiously, John imagined himself travelling along that golden thread, and suddenly he was in Sherlock’s thoughts. Sherlock had been keeping track of him, John noted, and he could feel Sherlock’s amusement at his awe.

 _That didn’t take you long. I thought it would take you at least another few minutes._ Sherlock’s voice drifted into his ears. It was really odd, he was feeling Sherlock’s feelings, but he was also still in his body, staring at Sherlock in awe.

Sherlock was still eating, digging his claws into the meat and using his sharp, sharp teeth to rip into it. Moving through Sherlock’s memories (which were few, and there were a lot of dark ones which when he entered one, he found his own voice talking to Sherlock), John found one where it was when Sherlock had first hatched. He watched through Sherlock’s eyes as the dragon turned and his gaze fell on John, could feel and see the bond, which was weak and pale, strengthen and widen, and pulse with a shimmering bright gold colour. He watched as Sherlock clambered up onto his chest and curled up there, simply watching John.

 _This… this is how you see me?_ John questioned mentally, blinking as he pulled back from the memory and drew out of Sherlock’s head.

_What do you mean?_

_ Through your eyes, you see me as … something to be protected and cherished.  _

Sherlock turned his head and looked up at him, smiling and a few of his sharp teeth were shown. _You **are** something to be protected and cherished. You are my Match. You complete me. Yet, you are human and also very vulnerable. I would be nothing without you, John. I need you, and therefore **I** need to protect you and make sure that nothing harms you. _

John was stunned. No one had ever, ever, said anything to him that held the same amount of devotion and possession. John found that he rather loved it. John watched as Sherlock turned back to his meal and finished it off quickly.

 _Ugh, now I’m sticky. Bath?_  Sherlock said, turning to look at him.

“Uh, yeah, okay. But you’re not climbing up on my shoulder with those dirty claws of yours!” John warned, and rolled up his sleeves, holding out one arm.

Sherlock looked up at him in amusement then climbed onto his forearm and sat there. John walked into the bathroom, surprised by how incredibly light Sherlock was. Sherlock had his tail wrapped around the crook of John’s elbow, and John gazed down at him in fond amusement.

Walking into the bathroom, John crouched beside the tub and turned on the water to a temperature which he found to be right. “You don’t need a hot bath, do you? Because I’m not sitting in a boiling tub,” John told Sherlock, glancing down at the dragon.

Sherlock looked up and met his gaze. _No, John. This temperature would be fine. It will be comfortable for us both._

 John nodded, pleased. “Alright, down you hop, I need to undress,” John told Sherlock, and laughed at the way Sherlock instantly elegantly jumped off of his arm and onto the floor mat, sitting gracefully and staring up at John expectantly.

“Yes, yes, alright,” John chuckled, and stripped quickly, placing his clothes in the washing basket. 

John crouched beside the bath once more. It was filling quickly, which was pleasing, and John waited in silence with Sherlock sitting beside him until it was filled almost to the brim. John quickly turned off the taps and scooped Sherlock up and stepped in with him, sinking down into the water with a content sigh. Sherlock settling in his lap, before shifting a few minutes later and draping across his chest, head on John’s shoulder and wings spread and floating in the water.

John looked over him, admiring his lean, graceful form. John stroked his hand over Sherlock’s back and listened to the rumbly purring noise that emanated from Sherlock’s chest. Smiling, John closed his eyes and leant back until he was fully stretched out in the tub and his neck was resting on the back of the bath.

They stayed like that for a while, just lying there and enjoying the warm water. Eventually, John pulled himself upright and quickly washed over Sherlock’s claws and body and then his own body, before standing up and setting Sherlock down on the countertop and drying him off with a fluffy towel and then drying himself off.

Offering Sherlock his arm, he chuckled as the dragon quickly scrambled up and perched on his shoulders once more, tail wrapping around John’s upper arm.

* * *

 

As John’s month of leave drew to an end, Sherlock was growing bigger and bigger every day – the dragon had told him that he would continue growing for years, but after he was two months old he would be able to change his size and become invisible (a talent John didn’t know dragons were capable of).

Sherlock was constantly on his shoulders whenever he could, in his protective stance where he could protect John if needed. Occasionally, when John was reading his book, Sherlock would scurry around the flat, constantly checking into John’s mind to make sure he was okay before carrying on, or he would curl up in the fire and enjoy the heat.

John needed to go back to work. His boss had called the previous day to ensure that he was coming in, and John had said that he was (because he really didn’t have an excuse to keep away, and he was getting rather bored staying inside the flat). He knew Sherlock knew, as the dragon was sulking and refused to leave his perch on John’s shoulders.

That night, he curled up on John’s chest, wings spread and preventing him from moving around too much.

The next morning, when John woke as his alarm went off, Sherlock had his eyes closed and wasn’t moving. John sighed, and stroked his hand down Sherlock’s back gently. The small spikes were becoming firmer, but no sharper, which was a relief.

“Sherlock,” John whispered softly, leaning over and turning off his alarm, “I have to get up and get ready.”

 _No._ Was the immediate response, though Sherlock’s slow breathing didn’t change and he didn’t twitch a muscle.

John sighed again, more annoyed this time. “Sherlock, you can’t stop me,” John warned, pushing at Sherlock to try and dislodge the dragon.

Sherlock dug his claws in and stubbornly clung on, his eyes open to glare up at John. _You seem to be under the impression that you’ll be leaving me here_. The tone was accusatory, and John huffed, sitting up and sliding out of bed. If Sherlock wasn’t going to let go, John was just going to keep getting ready anyway.

“You can’t come with me,” John snapped, “You’re not old enough to be able to turn invisible, and you’re too vulnerable to come with.”

Sherlock hissed at him, climbing up his body until he was perched on John’s shoulders once more, pressing his sharp teeth against the side of John’s neck in warning. _What did I tell you? What have I **repeatedly** told you? You must never leave me! How can I protect you if I’m here and you’re there?_

John sighed, frustrated. He knew Sherlock was worried, and his possessive nature made this even harder. “You don’t want me in danger, and I don’t want you in danger. If you stay here, I know you’ll be safe. Besides, I’m a doctor, if anything happens to me, at least I’ll be in a hospital,” John said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

He felt Sherlock huff out a breath, obviously unimpressed. Suddenly, Sherlock gave a low, keening whine and nuzzled John’s neck. Surprised by the sudden change of emotion in the small dragon, John glanced over at him and found Sherlock’s big eyes very sad.

 _I just want you safe, John_ , Sherlock murmured into his mind, nuzzling John’s jaw.

“I know,” John said, reaching up and stroking Sherlock’s head gently as he entered the bathroom. He quickly peed and washed his hands, wondering at how completely normal it felt for Sherlock to be perched onto his shoulders. “And no matter how sweet you are, you’re not coming with me,” John said firmly after a glance into Sherlock’s mind showed the dragon’s plan.

Sherlock hissed, nipping at John’s neck in annoyance, and John grunted at the sharp sting. “Sherlock!” John snapped in annoyance, shoving Sherlock’s head away from his neck.

Sherlock clicked his teeth and spread his wings in an attempt to look menacing. _Fine! You really want to do this? Then **suffer**._

With that, Sherlock leapt off of John’s shoulders and glided to the floor and quickly scurried away. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, an annoyed frown creasing his face, John brushed his teeth. By the time he exited the bathroom, Sherlock was nowhere in sight.

Rubbing at his face with his hands, John headed into the kitchen and made a quick breakfast. He left some meat out for Sherlock on the table, and then got dressed and left, calling out a goodbye to Sherlock. He wasn’t expecting an answer and didn’t get one.

Half way to work, he was sitting in a cab when the sharp headache attacked him. John rubbed at his temples and continued on, figuring it was just his frustration that was giving him a headache.

* * *

 

Throughout the day, his headache progressive got worse and worse and it made it hard to focus on what he was meant to be doing. Several times, he lifted into the energy world and soothed himself by staring at the strong golden thread that was his and Sherlock’s bond.

Halfway through his lunch break, Sherlock’s voice entered his head. _John. There’s a woman here, looking for you. Please come home. Please!_

 Startled by how scared Sherlock sounded, John instantly responded, his headache gone. _Of course. I’ll be right there, I promise. I won’t let her get to you._

A shaky sigh was all he got in response, and John quickly called his boss to say there was a familial emergency, and dashed off. The traffic was awful, so he ran the entire way back to the flat.

He burst up the stairs, and found Sarah rooting around in the living room.

“Sarah!” He shouted, pissed, fists clenching at his side, wanting to hit her. His gaze caught a flicker of black in the fire, and he knew Sherlock was safe in there so long as Sarah didn’t see her.

Sarah turned around, surprise, her face flushing in embarrassment at being caught. “Oh! John!” she exclaimed, glancing around.

“What are you doing here?” John ground out.

“I was looking for you, of course,” Sarah told him in a sickly-sweet voice, “I called your work a while ago and they told me you were on annual leave.”

“So you come searching my flat? How did you even find this place?” John asked, glancing around, angry.

“Well…” she hesitated for a moment before shrugging, “It was easy.”

“Sarah,” John broke off, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “We _broke up_! You can’t just barge into my flat!”

 _John_ , Sherlock’s voice entered his mind. Instantly, John’s gaze flickered to the fireplace where gorgeous blue, green and gold eyes were staring back at him. _Let me take care of her._

 _But, you shouldn’t expose yourself_ , John protested.

Amusement flowed from Sherlock’s mind to his. _Oh, I won’t appear. We are one, remember? I could temporarily gain control over your body. Of course, you can evict me at any time you feel I’ve gone too far._

John blinked in surprise at the words, thinking it over for a moment, his gaze returning to Sarah. _Yes, alright. But no physical violence_.

 _Of course, my dear_ , Sherlock’s voice purred, and odd sensation overcame John, almost like water running over him.

“Sarah,” his voice said, sounding firm and cold, “You cheated on me. Did you really think that I wouldn’t find out?”

Sarah looked as startled as John felt. She’d cheated on him? _Shush, John, it’s alright. I’ll explain later_ , Sherlock’s voice soothed him.

“Wha-? How?” Sarah gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

“Simple,” the words came from his mouth, but John wasn’t the one saying them and it really was an odd feeling. “You were clingy to try and seem as interested as possible, and yet sometimes when you visited your lipstick was smudged, with the briefest hint of cologne and sweat lingered around you. You never let me see your phone, and sometimes you would call me by a different name.”

Sarah gasped, and then tears came to her eyes. “I’m sorry! Please, please, give me another chance! I don’t want us to be over, John!”

John felt his shoulders stiffen, and John whispered into Sherlock’s mind, _It’s okay. I have you now, and I’ll never want anyone else._

John could feel the slight sense of relief come from Sherlock. “Too bad, Sarah. I do not want you here. Get out of my flat and get out of my life and never come back. Understood? You. Are. Not. Wanted.”

The words were harsh and cold, and John watched as Sarah fled the flat quickly, slamming the door behind her. Slowly, Sherlock slipped from his mind and body and the feeling of water running over him came again, and then he was in control of himself.

Instantly, John darted towards the fire, arms held out in front of him, grateful when Sherlock launched himself at him and into his arms. John pressed him close, closing his eyes and uncaring at how hot Sherlock felt.

After a few minutes of Sherlock clutching him and John clutching the small dragon back, John let out a breathless, giddy laugh. “That was brilliant. You promised me an explanation,” John said, pulling back slightly to look down at Sherlock as the dragon gazed up at him in amusement.

 _I went through your memories and got all of the evidence I needed from your encounters with her,_ Sherlock told him simply, and John huffed another laugh, stroking a hand down Sherlock’s back once more.

The spines on his back were getting stiffer and harder, John noted.

“Right, let’s go eat some lunch,” John said with a smile as Sherlock scrambled up onto his perch on John’s shoulders and they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Sherlock had gradually accepted John going to work until he could become invisible and tag along. John couldn’t wait for the day to come where Sherlock could turn invisible, because then he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving Sherlock home alone all day.

John came home, a month and a half since Sherlock had hatched, calling out a greeting, and stopped in surprise as the lazy greeting that was returned to him in that familiar voice wasn’t in his head, “Evening, John.”

John blinked, frowning. Was it possible for dragons to speak aloud? John hadn’t thought so, but then again, he only knew what Sherlock had told him.

John started forward cautiously, feeling Sherlock’s amusement and slight hesitance about something. He headed into the living room, and what he saw stunned him into a stop.

There, in the sleek black armchair, was a man. He was tall and pale, with black curly hair and a certain elegance and sophistication around him. And those eyes. John would recognise those eyes anywhere. One of the long legs was crossed over the other, a bare ankle resting on the black slacks that covered the knee of the other leg. His long, pale fingers were pressed together under his chin, and those eyes were watching him calmly.

“Sh- _Sherlock?_ ” John asked in shock, creeping forward hesitantly after glancing around the flat.

One elegant eyebrow lifted with clear amusement, pale pink lips spreading into a smirk. “Yes, John,” Sherlock’s deep voice rumbled from the man, and it was strange hearing it come from the seeming-human in front of him instead of a little black dragon.

“How?” John asked, coming forward and sitting in his armchair across from Sherlock.

Sherlock chuckled softly, and John couldn’t help a small smile. No matter how strange this was, Sherlock was incredibly handsome as a human. Sherlock shrugged. “Most dragons can change to and from human and dragon forms. How do you think we survived this long? We evolved to suit the times. This way, we can walk among humans and not be noticed. It’s great,” Sherlock told him, and then grinned, “Besides, how else do you think dragon eggs come about?”

John flushed, and then couldn’t help from asking curiously, “How _do_ dragon eggs come about?”

Sherlock grinned at him, sharp and predatory, and responded, “Well, sex, obviously. If it’s a male and female pair, then the female is the one who lays the egg, but if it’s a same sex couple, the dragon is the one to implant the sperm, and the other lays the egg.”

John blinked, silent for a few moments as he absorbed that information. “So, if,” John started, then cut himself off at the look Sherlock shot him and amended, “ _when_ we have sex, I’ll be the one to carry the egg?”

Sherlock nodded his head in agreement, looking pleased.

“Huh,” John said, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

 

Sherlock had been coming to work with him since that day, invisible and perched on his shoulders. One day, after several women tried flirting with him, Sherlock forced him home as soon as his shift ended, the possessive rage boiling within the dragon leaking over to John’s mind.

When they arrived at the flat, Sherlock flew off of his shoulders and turned into a human and roughly shoved him inside and up the stairs, ignoring John’s protests. He shoved John into the bedroom and onto his back on the bed, crawling over him, eyes flashing.

“You are **mine** , John. No one else’s,” Sherlock hissed, tearing (literally) John’s clothes off of him, and his own was quick to follow until they were both naked.

John couldn’t help but stir at the sight of all Sherlock’s gorgeous pale skin, his cock twitching with interest. Sherlock inhaled deeply and grinned wolfishly at John, leaning down and claiming his mouth in a hard kiss.

John moaned and responded, opening his mouth and Sherlock’s hot tongue invaded his mouth and possessively stroked every millimetre. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curly hair, tugging lightly with a soft whimper.

Sherlock gave a growl of pleasure in response, lowering his body until every inch of their bodies were touching, Sherlock’s erection pressing into his stomach, making John give a keening whine and arch up.

They were both fully hard at this point, and Sherlock pulled back from the kiss to roughly flip John over. John heard a soft click and looked behind to find Sherlock had managed to grab the lube from where John stored it in his beside tale and was currently squeezing some onto his fingers. Sherlock met his gaze with a grin, then pressed a finger inside of John gently, despite the possessiveness still coursing through the dragon that John could feel.

John grunted at the feel. It was odd, but as Sherlock slowly started moving his finger, John relaxed and rocked back into it. Eventually, another finger was added, and then another, until John was desperately rocking back against Sherlock’s hand and moaning and beginning to sweat.

Sherlock pulled his fingers back and John cried out at the loss, only to be shushed as Sherlock ran his hands up and down John’s sides. John felt something blunt at his entrance, and then Sherlock was slowly pushing in and filling him so completely as John’s mind whirled with pleasure.

Sherlock paused and licked and kissed John’s back and shoulders as he waited for John to adjust to his massive length. John whined and shifted his hips backwards when the slight pain had subsided and all that remained was pleasure.

Sherlock lifted a hand and tilted John’s head to the side so he could kiss him, giving short, shallow thrusts to get John used to the sensation. Now that Sherlock was fully inside of John, John could feel the satisfaction that oozed from Sherlock’s mind as the possessiveness subsided with the knowledge that John was willingly submitting to him and wanted no one else.

John broke the kiss, panting, eyes closed, as Sherlock sped up, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in, brushing against John’s prostate and sending sparks of pleasure inside of him.

They were quiet apart from moans and noises of pleasure and the wet squelching noise of Sherlock thrusting inside of him, the love and affection pouring from one mind to the other speaking more than words ever could.

Sherlock roared his pleasure as he came, thrusting through it as John came as well a few thrusts later, slumping down onto the bed with Sherlock’s heavy weight on top of him.

“I love you,” John panted softly, opening his eyes to look up at Sherlock warmly.

“I love you too,” Sherlock purred, nuzzling the back of his neck.

* * *

 

It was odd, being on the other side of things, John thought with a fond smile as he walked with Sherlock by his side down through the streets of London, in the energy world and watching the egg tucked safely under Sherlock’s chin, watching the baby dragon inside twist and turn to point them in the direction of its Matched.

The egg was a forest green, a gorgeous, bright colour. It had been weird, being pregnant even though he was a man, and even weirder giving birth to an egg. Sherlock had protected and treasured him throughout the entire pregnancy, spoiling him and making sure that he rested and didn’t do anything strenuous. Sherlock had even put up with the mood swings, and the cravings, never losing his temper.

John was sad he wouldn’t get to see what their baby looked like, but he knew that he would give it up so that someone else could have the wholeness that he felt with Sherlock.

Finally, they passed off the egg to a young girl of about twenty, with gorgeous wide blue eyes and golden hair. He watched the awe in her gaze, and slipped her an envelope with the key for her new home. She didn’t even notice. Watching them for a moment, John sighed softly and then hugged Sherlock.

Clambering onto Sherlock’s back, John felt the familiar adrenaline run through him as Sherlock took off, invisible to everyone else, and back to the rest of their lives together.


End file.
